Luna De Miel De Un Millonario
by fullbuster juvia
Summary: Se busca mujer… para tener un hijo. Sasuke Uchiha sabía que había llegado el momento de tomar esposa y tener un heredero. Sakura era la mujer perfecta para sus planes. Tímida y sin experiencia, rápidamente se había dejado seducir por el peligroso encanto del magnate.


_**La historia no me pertenece, yo solo la adapto a los personajes de Naruto, creados por Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Argumento:**_

_Se busca mujer… para tener un hijo._

_Sasuke uchiha sabía que había llegado el momento de tomar esposa y tener un heredero. Sakura era la mujer perfecta para sus planes. Tímida y sin experiencia, rápidamente se había dejado seducir por el peligroso encanto del magnate de la industria publicitaria de japon. Se casó estando embarazada. Nada más acabar la luna de miel Sakura perdió al niño y además se le cayó la venda de los ojos: estaba atrapada en un matrimonio de conveniencia. Y Sasuke esperaba que concibiera pronto otro hijo. Debería haber pedido el divorcio, pero tenía que enfrentarse a la incómoda verdad: se había enamorado de su despiadado marido._

**Prólogo**

sakura yacía en la dura y estrecha cama de hospital, esperando y rezando para que la inyección que le había dado el médico surtiera pronto su efecto. No podría soportar seguir despierta durante mucho tiempo. No podría soportar el dolor de su pérdida ni un solo minuto más.

Apenas el día anterior había sido tan feliz, después de que la ecografía le hubiese confirmado que Sasuke y ella iban a ser padres de un niño… Se había sentido como en la luna. Y Sasuke también.

Los calambres habían empezado muy temprano por la mañana. Y luego había seguido la hemorragia. Sasuke se había apresurado a llevarla al hospital, y los médicos habían hecho todo lo posible. Pero nada había podido salvar al bebé.

Con las lágrimas anegando sus ojos una vez más, se llevó un puño a los labios temblorosos para reprimir un sollozo. No quería que nadie la oyera llorar. No quería escuchar más palabras de consuelo, o de piedad. Lo único que quería era olvidar. Así que se mordió los nudillos y soportó su dolor en atormentado silencio.

El tiempo parecía arrastrarse. Y lo mismo su corazón.

Finalmente, el sedante obró su efecto y se quedó dormida. No vio a su marido entrar en la habitación poco después. No vio su expresión consternada mientras lo contemplaba. Con un suspiro. Sasuke le apartó tiernamente el cabello de la cara y se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla. Luego, sacudiendo la cabeza, se irguió y abandonó la habitación.

Pasó un buen rato antes de que Sakura se despertara. Todavía permaneció con los ojos cerrados; sentía la cabeza densa, pesada. Podía escuchar voces en la habitación: voces masculinas… que paulatinamente fue reconociendo como las de los dos grandes amigos de su marido.

—Sasuke lleva demasiado tiempo ahí fuera hablando con el médico —dijo Shikamaru con tono irritable.

Shikamaru era hijo único y heredero de una gran fortuna. Aunque tenía reputación de playboy. Sakura siempre le había encontrado especialmente dulce. Como padrino de su boda, su discurso había sido maravilloso.

—Probablemente estará preocupado por la salud de Sakura —repuso Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki era uno de los más importantes promotores inmobiliarios de Japon.

Los tres eran amigos desde su época estudiantil. Y, aunque tenían muy poco en común aparte de su riqueza y su pasión por el golf, su amistad había permanecido incólume. Sakura a veces envidiaba el afecto incondicional que se profesaban. Ella nunca había sido una chica muy sociable; era más bien tímida e introvertida.

—¡Bah! —resopló shikamaru—. Más bien querrá asegurarse de que sakura podrá tener más bebés.

Sakura se quedó anonadada, tanto por el reproche que destilaba el tono de Shikamaru como por la conclusión que parecía derivarse de sus palabras. ¡Seguro que Sasuke no se había casado con ella sólo porque se había quedado embarazada! No podía ser. Sasuke la amaba; estaba segura de ello. ¡Eso al menos era lo que le decía todo el tiempo!

—Nunca debió casarse con esa pobre chica —continuó shikamaru—. Fue un error. No, maldita sea: fue una absoluta maldad. Sasuke se merecería que Sakura no pudiera tener más hijos.

Sakura no salía de su asombro. ¿Por qué shikamaru se mostraba tan cruel y condenaba de aquella manera a su amigo?

—Eso que dices es un poquito duro, shikamaru —le amonestó Naruto.

—No, no lo es. El matrimonio tiene que ver con el verdadero amor, y no con satisfacer una egoísta necesidad de reproducirse.

—No hay nada malo en que Sasuke quiera tener una familia. Es una lástima que no quiera a Sakura, pero está muy encariñado con ella.

A esas alturas, Sakura casi había dejado de respirar: el dolor que le había producido el aborto había quedado eclipsado por una impresión aún más devastadora. Porque podría sobrevivir a aquella pérdida, andando el tiempo… pero solamente sí contaba con el amor de su marido.

Sin embargo, al parecer no era así. «Oh, Dios mío…», exclamó para sus adentros.

—Podría disculparlo si es que la chica se quedó embarazada por accidente —dijo shikamaru—. Casarse con ella en esas circunstancias habría sido lo justo y lo correcto. Lo que no le puedo perdonar es que la dejara embarazada deliberadamente.

Sakura tuvo que llevarse un puño a la boca para reprimirse el llanto. Era una suerte que estuviera tendida de lado y de espaldas a Naruto y a shikamaru, porque de otra manera la habrían visto moverse.

—Yo puedo entender por qué lo hizo —afirmó Naruto—. Acuérdate de cómo se puso cuando se enteró de que Karin era estéril. El pobre era una sombra de sí mismo.

¡Estéril! ¿Su primera mujer había sido estéril? Sakura no salía de su asombro.

Sasuke le había dicho que su primer matrimonio había fracasado porque Karin, una _top model_ australiana, había aspirado a llevar un tren de vida de la jet set, mientras que él había querido llevar una normal vida de familia. Según lo que le había contado, se habían ido distanciando hasta que rompieron por mutuo acuerdo. Pero lo que se desprendía de la versión de sus amigos era que Sasuke se había divorciado de Karin porque no ella no había podido tener hijos.

—Podría perdonarlo si hubiera escogido a una mujer experimentada como Karin —gruñó shikamaru—. Pero, por supuesto, no podía cometer el mismo error dos veces, ¿verdad? Sasuke tenía que recuperar el control sobre su propia vida. Por eso se concentró en una inocente virgen que se quedó tan deslumbrada con él que la pobre no se enteró de nada…

—Tú no sabes si Sakura era virgen o no —señaló Naruto—. Tiene veinticuatro años. En estos tiempos son pocas las mujeres de esa edad que lo son.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios, sólo tienes que ver la forma en que se comporta con Sasuke para darte cuenta de que es su primer amante. Si él le dijera que la tierra es plana, ella se lo creería a pie juntillas.

Sakura se encogió por dentro. Naruto suspiró.

—Probablemente. Pero eso no quiere decir que Sasuke no pueda ser un buen marido o un buen padre. Es un poco duro a veces, pero básicamente es un buen hombre. Y un gran amigo. No tenemos ningún derecho a juzgarlo. Ni tú ni yo somos perfectos. Shikamaru. Y, al fin y al cabo, Sakura no conoce la verdad.

—¿Pero y si la descubre?

—¿Quién se la diría? Nosotros no, eso es seguro.

«No», pensó Sakura, desconsolada. «No me contaríais la verdad. Ni siquiera tú. Shikamaru, que tanto desapruebas la conducta de Sasuke. Los dos estuvisteis en mi boda y fuisteis testigos de cómo Sasuke juró amarme y respetarme… cuando sabíais que era mentira».

Se quedó paralizada cuando oyó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, seguido de la voz de su marido.

—Siento haber tardado tanto —dijo a sus amigos—. ¿Sakura aún sigue dormida?

—No ha movido un músculo —contestó Naruto—. ¿Qué ha dicho el médico?

—Que no hay razón para que Sakura no pueda tener otro bebé. Pero no hay que apresurar las cosas. Necesitará algún tiempo para recuperarse. Lo ha pasado muy mal —suspiró—. Y yo también. Era un niño —añadió con voz levemente quebrada—. Íbamos a llamarlo Sanosuke.

Sakura detestaba escuchar el dolor en la voz de su marido. Detestaba el hecho de que todavía pudiera compadecerlo en su aflicción…

—Lo siento, amigo —dijo Jasper, desaparecido su anterior tono de reproche—. Ambos sabemos lo mucho que significa para ti tener hijos. Debes de estar destrozado. Vamos a tomar algo, Hay un _pub_ en esta misma calle.

—Antes tengo que ver cómo se encuentra Sakura.

—Claro.

Sakura sintió la caricia de su aliento en la mejilla cuando se inclinó sobre ella.

—Cariño, ¿puedes oírme?

No supo por qué, pero abrió los ojos.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó él con tono dulce.

Los ojos volvieron a llenársele de lágrimas mientras contemplaba al hombre al que amaba, y que había creído que la amaba a ella a su vez.

—Vete. ¡Por favor… vete! —y se puso a sollozar, incontenible. No podía parar.

—Voy a avisar a la enfermera.

La enfermera entró apresurada, una mujer cariñosa y de aspecto maternal que se limitó a abrazarla en silencio.

—Tranquila, tranquila, cariño… Sé cómo te sientes. Yo también perdí un bebé una vez.

«Pero yo he perdido algo más que eso», pensó Sakura, desesperada. «¡Yo lo he perdido todo!». Y sollozó con mayor fuerza.

—Será mejor que la dejemos descansar —le dijo la enfermera a Sasuke—. Iré a buscar al doctor para que le dé un calmante más fuerte. Vuelva por la tarde. Confío en que se sentirá mejor para entonces.

«No», se dijo Sakura, desconsolada. «Nunca me sentiré mejor. ¡Nunca!»


End file.
